The Permanence of a Memory
by Kat-chan8806
Summary: Kadaj and Riku travel together, and run into some strange situations. Their relationship grows, but they're only headed for heartache. KH AC crossover, AU, Riku x Kadaj
1. An Encounter of Fate

A/N: This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Advent Children. It's AU and there will be shounnen-ai later on, so if that bothers you, leave now 'cuz I don't want your complaints. I intend to keep the characters as accurate as possible (within my understanding of them) and the only OCs in this fic will be there simply for conflict and entertainment. Wow, long note. Okay, that's it. You can read the fic now.

---

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 1: An Encounter of Fate

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

He seemed to be a mystery to all around him. Kadaj was the type of guy that you didn't want to bring home to your mother. His exterior was cold and calculating, not to mention he always came across as the pained tough guy. Even so, tough guys have troubles, too, and this is the account of only one of the many trials he faced.

Sunlight crept through the cracks of half-drawn blinds. Rays of light shone persistently across Kadaj's face as he groaned, half awake, half asleep. He was seventeen today, but no one knew that but him. He dragged himself from his bed and pulled on his normal attire: black everything. After running a comb through his light silver hair, he decided that he needed to go somewhere, anywhere to escape from his normal, monotonous life. It could have been the most fateful decision of his life.

The world lay open like a map in front of him. He could go anywhere and do anything. There was nothing left for him in that washed-out town anyway. He decided to go everywhere, see everything. It was time for him to do something other than terrorize children on the streets. He had a world to explore. So he did.

The first town he stopped at was a small village at the edge of a large ocean. The moment he entered that place, he knew something unexpected would happen. His motorcycle hummed through the streets and stopped in front of the docks. He gazed out at the endless stretch of water and noticed a figure sitting, looking out at the ocean. Kadaj stood and strolled toward the figure, and as he approached, the boy stood also and turned to face him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his cold aqua eyes fixed on Kadaj.

"My name is Kadaj. I was just stopping to watch the sea."

The boy turned back to the ocean and spoke so calmly that even Kadaj felt at ease, "The name's Riku. I came from this sea..."

Before Kadaj could question this odd statement, the boy turned back to him. "You're going somewhere important, aren't you?"

"I am. How did you--"

"You're like me. No family, right?"

Kadaj stared at Riku for a moment before answering, "You are right. How could you have known that?"

The answer was simple: "It's in your eyes..."

Kadaj gave a small smile. He was intrigued by this boy. "You are very observant, and very odd."

"There's something else... You're tired of being alone, aren't ya?"

Kadaj thought for a moment, then understood. "You want to come with me, don't you?"

Riku smiled slightly and nodded. "I've got nothing here."

After an afternoon of sitting at the dock, watching the waves and talking, Riku and Kadaj climbed onto the motorcycle and rode out of the small town, headed for the future, and, though they didn't know it, they were also headed for heartache and pain. The sun set in a display of pink and orange as the motorcycle was lost in the calm horizon.


	2. Blood Bath

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 2: Blood Bath

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

Time flies while riding on the back of a motorcycle. Before he knew it, Riku was almost asleep. The scenery whizzed by and his mind drifted lazily. Kadaj occasionally glanced back to check on his new friend. He wasn't accustomed to having passengers, but he was glad for the company.

After what seemed like hours, they reached an obstacle in their path. Literally. Kadaj brought the motorcycle to a stop and called back at Riku to wake up. The two got off the motorcycle and found themselves face-to-face with a small group of teenagers, two girls and four boys. They seemed to be arguing about something, but at the sight of Riku and Kadaj, the small group stopped their debate and walked forward.

"That's a shiny motorcycle ya got there, mister," one of the boys said with a smirk. At this, the boy's companions stepped out in an attempt to surround Riku, Kadaj, and the motorcycle.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Riku was more than a little annoyed that these people had interrupted his joyride.

"We're gunna take it off your hands for ya," one of the girls replied and she walked closer to the motorcycle.

"Back away, little girl. I don't want to have to fight you and your friends." Kadaj placed a hand on his sword's hilt.

"You're outnumbered. Just give it up."

"Back away!" Riku took out his dark blade and glared threateningly at the group.

In a matter of seconds, the road was dyed with blood. Three of the group had sprung upon Riku while the other three jumped Kadaj. Riku reacted by bringing his blade up and through a boy's left arm. As the boy was pierced, he produced a knife from his pocket with his other arm and stuck it in Riku's left shoulder. Riku slashed at the boy's face, but one of the girls jumped in the way and blocked the blade with her weapon: a metal pole. In the few seconds it took for Riku to realize what happened, the girl slammed his head with the pole, and as soon as he hit the ground, the other kid, a boy, wrapped a chain around Riku's neck and attempted to snap his throat. Riku grasped the chain with his free hand and managed to get his head out of the way, then turned and slung the blade across the boy's chest, causing him to fall in a spurt of blood. Riku had little time to enjoy this small victory, because the girl and the other boy both jumped at him. He turned just in time to dodge their attacks. Riku, who was very angry by now, slashed the girl's pole in two and slung his blade at the boy, cutting off his hand. The next moment, the boy's body was lying beside his severed hand with a gash through his heart and the girl was backing away from Riku with a missing arm. In seconds, Riku had deprived her of breath.

After finishing off these three troublemakers, Riku glanced over at Kadaj to see him locked sword-to-sword with the remaining girl. One of the last two boys of the group was hunched in a bloody mess at Kadaj's feet while the other boy was examining a few gashes on his arms and legs. Riku took a moment to breathe and clenched his teeth in pain from the wound in his left shoulder. His head had started to trickle blood where the pole had connected with his skull. In this state, Riku watched Kadaj pull back his sword and in the same movement, turn and swing it at the unsuspecting and injured boy. In the time it took for the boy's skull to be cleaved, Kadaj had already turned back and locked swords with the girl once more. The girl was surprised by this display, and dropped her guard just long enough to give Kadaj time to pierce her heart. But in a dying attempt to overcome her foe, the girl flung herself and her sword at Kadaj, piercing his chest. She died along with her companions, and the fight was over.

Riku went to Kadaj and helped him to his feet. Riku led Kadaj to the side of the bloody road and laid him on his back in the grass. "Be still. I've gotta see how bad you're hurt."

Kadaj looked up at Riku. Riku was examining the chest wound. "Is it serious?"

"You'll be okay. She missed your heart."

At hearing this, Kadaj sat up. "It seems we have no fatal injuries. Perhaps we should simply rest tonight."

Riku agreed, and they tended their wounds. That night was spent cleaning the blood from their clothes and laughing about the battle they had just won.

"You are quite the fighter, Riku," Kadaj commented with a slight grin.

Riku simply responded, "Only because of my equally skilled friend."


	3. Fated Fruit

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 3: Fated Fruit

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

The sun rose above the treetops and cast its rays on the two silver-haired companions, both of which were fast asleep on the ground. Riku was the first the stir. He sat up, wincing slightly at the pain that shot into his shoulder and the side of his head. He looked over at Kadaj, who was still sleeping soundly. Riku couldn't help but notice how innocent his companion looked when he was asleep, but this thought was interrupted by a slight moan as Kadaj opened his eyes. The first thing Kadaj saw was Riku's face. Kadaj sat up and stood.

"Good morning, Riku. Feeling better this morning?"

"Um... Yeah. I think so." Riku stood as he said this and watched his new friend walk to the motorcycle. The bodies of the teenagers from that night still littered the road.

"Are we leaving so soon?" Riku asked.

"Why would we stay?"

Riku couldn't really answer that question. He just didn't want to leave yet, and he didn't know why.

"No reason..." he answered after a few moments. He climbed on the back of the motorcycle and rode off with Kadaj, leaving the bodies and their first memory together in their wake.

There is something comforting about traveling in the early morning. There is still dew on the grass and the flowers pass by in cheerful blurs of color. The only sound was that of the motorcycle as the two friends rode through the still world. After awhile, Riku mentioned to Kadaj that he was hungry, so they stopped in a grove of fruit trees. Kadaj stayed close to the motorcycle while Riku climbed the trees and picked fruit for them. When Riku finally came down from the trees, he was carrying a load of colorful fruits in his arms.

Riku and Kadaj sat at the foot of a tree and ate the fruit. Riku's eye was caught by a shiny yellow fruit on the top of the pile. He picked it up. It was shaped like a star and it was the only one he had seen in the trees. Kadaj noticed Riku's fascination with the fruit.

"Do you know what that is?" Kadaj asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of a fruit like this. Isn't it a... paopu fruit?"

"That is right. If two people share one, their destinies will be interlocked. In other words, they will be forever connected," Kadaj explained.

Riku thought for a moment. "Well, this is the only one I found. Do you want to share it?"

Kadaj was taken a bit off guard. "But then we will be connected forever."

"I don't mind," Riku answered honestly. He had even started to feel comfortable around Kadaj.

Kadaj shrugged his agreement and Riku cut the paopu fruit in half with his blade. Riku ate one half while Kadaj ate the other, and that was all it took. They didn't feel anything, but they knew that they would be seeing a lot of each other from here until their deaths. It felt nice to know that there would always be someone to share life with.

After eating about half the fruit Riku had collected, the two decided to store the rest of the fruit in the side bag of the motorcycle for later. However, instead of getting back on the motorcycle, the boys sat back at the foot of that tree. They sat and watched the world pass by. Something about it felt right, sitting with each other, watching the wind in the trees and listening to the birds chatter around them.

"Why are you traveling?" Riku asked casually.

"I'm looking for something..."

"Really? What?"

"My place in this world..."

Riku was a little bit confused. He didn't know that Kadaj had such a sentimental purpose to his journey, but hearing those words helped Riku realize something: "So am I..."

---

A/N: Wow, three chapters in one day. I hope you guys are liking this one. I'll have Chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Closeness

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 4: Closeness

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

The world seemed to stop as Riku and Kadaj discussed anything and everything that came to mind. It may sound cliche, but all they really wanted was a happy place to call their own, where they would be accepted. It is sometimes difficult for people with painful pasts to open up to others, but they realized, sitting under that tree in the middle of nowhere, that it is sometimes best to take chances. Though neither one wanted to admit it, there was something growing between them. Perhaps they did not even understand what it was, but they felt comfortable.

"We've lingered long enough. We should leave this place and continue our search." Kadaj stood as he said this and walked casually to the motorcycle.

Riku stood in protest. "We can't leave yet!"

"Why not? Why should we stay any longer?"

"You're always rushing things! Why can't we just relax!"

Kadaj looked at his companion with something akin to shock. "I thought you wanted to travel."

Riku crossed his arms. "I do want to travel. But why're you in such a hurry?"

Kadaj hesitated for a minute, then replied, "Why do you want to stay?"

"Why won't you give me a straight answer! I just want to spend more time with you!"

Kadaj actually laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. We're sharing our lives, remember?"

Riku sighed and sat back at the foot of the tree. "I know, but..."

"But what?" Kadaj held out his hand to Riku. "There's more to life than words and scenery. Don't you want an adventure?"

Riku looked up at Kadaj. "Of course I do. I live for action!" He took Kadaj's hand.

"Let's go then."

Kadaj pulled Riku to his feet and they once again climbed upon the motorcycle.

As they were riding along, Riku leaned close to Kadaj and they talked during the entire ride. Mostly, Riku talked and Kadaj would simply smile and say things like "I know" and other phrases of general agreement. Kadaj didn't even pay attention to half of what Riku was saying. He just liked hearing Riku's voice.

"...and then my boyfriend said--"

"Your wh-what!"

Riku laughed as Kadaj almost drove off the road. Kadaj looked back at Riku, who only laughed harder.

"I was just checking to see if you were listening, which you weren't. Lighten up!"

Kadaj simply sighed and turned back to the road.

"Oh, come on! Can't you take a joke?" Riku leaned over Kadaj's shoulder to get a look at his face.

"Of course I can, but you caught me off-guard!"

"Well, if you had been listening to me..." Riku's sentence trailed off in a fresh fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face!"

Kadaj smirked. "Well, I should have known you were joking. I bet you've never had a boyfriend in your life."

Riku stopped laughing immediately. "So what? I don't need anybody else! I'm fine by myself."

"Of course you are," Kadaj commented with sarcasm.

Riku glared at the back of Kadaj's head. "I could have a boyfriend if I wanted one..."

"Oh, don't sulk over it." Kadaj grinned and said in a mocking tone, "Can't you take a joke?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can, if it's funny."

Kadaj chuckled. "It was."

Riku put his head on Kadaj's shoulder. "You'll see. I'll get my boyfriend to beat you up."

Kadaj only smiled. "I don't think I'm afraid of Invisiboy."

The rest of the ride was spent in a playful argument about invisible boyfriends and hopeful silver-haired teens.

---

A/N: Chappie 5 will be up soon, so don't worry. There's plenty of happiness and heartbreak ahead for R&K! Later!


	5. Understanding

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 5: Understanding

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

As the day drew to a close, Kadaj was still teasing Riku about his 'made-up' boyfriend. Riku had resigned to merely glaring at Kadaj and dropping rebellious comments about the said boyfriend.

"Fine, don't believe me, but you'll see," Riku said for the tenth time. Kadaj just wasn't understanding.

"Well, I guess I will see, won't I? Where does this mystery boy live? Hm?"

"...In the next town."

The answer was unexpected, but Kadaj only smiled. "Okay, then. As soon as we get into town, you can introduce me to your so-called boyfriend."

It was agreed, and they sped on toward the next town. Riku was unusually quiet during the ride. Kadaj thought that Riku was simply pouting, but after awhile, he began to worry about his normally unshakable companion.

"Are you alright back there?" Kadaj asked, glancing back at Riku.

"...No." Another unexpected answer. Kadaj parked the motorcycle off the road and turned to his friend.

"What is wrong?"

"...We can't go into town yet."

Kadaj got off the motorcycle. "Okay, do you want to stay here for the night?"

Riku simply slipped down from the motorcycle in answer. The two sat on the ground beneath a shade tree.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?" Kadaj looked worriedly at Riku.

"No, not yet. I just want to spend another night with you."

Kadaj had to keep himself from smiling. "You'll be spending longer than that with me. We're tied together by the paopu fruit, you know."

"Which only makes everything harder."

"What's happened to you? You're acting so... depressed."

Riku leaned back against the tree. "We'll discuss it in the morning."

"Well... alright." Kadaj leaned back and tried to relax. "Good night, Riku."

"...'Night, Kadaj..."

Within moments, Riku was fast asleep. He had slumped over and was leaning heavily on Kadaj, who was still awake and staring at the night sky. Kadaj just couldn't sleep. Something about Riku's behavior lately was worrying him. Maybe Riku was hiding something from him. Maybe he _did_ have a boyfriend.

"Impossible," Kadaj answered quietly to himself. He looked down at the boy whose head was now resting contentedly on his shoulder. "It's not true, is it...?" he whispered, more to himself than to the sleeping Riku. He received a silent moan in answer. Kadaj chuckled. Riku looked so innocent when he was asleep.

After staring at Riku for what seemed like hours, Kadaj decided that he needed his sleep, too. He wrapped one arm around Riku and then he, too, drifted off to dreamland.

The morning seemed to come too quickly. Light shone in Kadaj's face and his eyes cracked open. He glanced sleepily at Riku, was was still dreaming. Kadaj was reluctant to wake him, but the choice was taken from him when Riku's eyes crept open.

"Good morning, Riku."

Riku didn't move. He didn't know whether to lean closer to Kadaj or pull away. He did neither. "Morning, Kadaj."

Kadaj gave Riku a squeeze and a smile. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

Riku started to say something, but then froze. He croaked out: "We're going into town today, aren't we?"

Kadaj nodded. "Yes, we are."

Riku had made up his mind. He wanted to be closer to this man who knew nothing of what was waiting for them. Riku leaned closer to Kadaj. "Let's stay here, just a little while longer..." Riku wanted to put off the trip into town for as long as possible.

Kadaj was a little surprised, but he held Riku, not wanting to argue. "Alright, we'll stay."

Riku pulled away just enough to look Kadaj in the eyes. "There's something I want to do, before we walk into that town and before you have the chance to walk away."

"I won't walk away," Kadaj assured him.

"But just in case..." Riku placed a hand gently on the side of Kadaj's face. Kadaj made no resistance, but simply continued to gaze into Riku's eyes. Slowly, those eyes came closer and then closed as Kadaj felt Riku's lips touch his. There was a moment of shock, then Kadaj's eyes drifted closed and his arms wrapped around Riku. The kiss lasted only a few moments, but to the boys, it seemed an eternity. They broke the kiss to take a breath, and their eyes once again met. Both were speechless, but they could almost read each other's minds. Though they didn't know how to say it, they knew that they were in love, and in that moment, even Riku was able to forget his pain.

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Chapter 6 will be up soon. We're drawing this to a close, it seems.


	6. Old and New

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 6: Old and New

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

Time was standing still for Riku and Kadaj. They said nothing, letting the silence set in all around them. Finally, Riku whispered the one thing that had been bothering him for days: "I'll be sad to see this end..."

Kadaj didn't understand at first. "It won't end..."

"Yes, it will... As soon as we enter that town... it will... be over..."

"No, it won't." Kadaj got to his feet, pulling Riku up with him. "If you're so worried about it, then let's get it over with."

"I... I want to stay right here."

Kadaj smiled. "You're just scared."

"Am not!"

"Then come with me. I want to know what has you so worried."

Riku reluctantly climbed onto the motorcycle with Kadaj. They rode into town. Riku was once again strangely quiet. Kadaj looked back at Riku and asked where they needed to go.

"...He lives in that blue house over there."

Kadaj parked in front of the house Riku has indicated and they stood beside the motorcycle.

"Well, lead the way, Riku."

Riku walked up the the front door and raised his hand to knock, but then he stopped and looked back at Kadaj, who simply smiled. Riku knocked on the door and waited in a tense moment for the door to open. It did, and Riku took a step back from the boy standing in the doorway.

Kadaj walked up beside Riku and addressed the boy who had opened the door. "Hello, I am Kadaj. What might your name be?"

The boy ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. "I'm Sora. Who is--- Riku!"

Riku tried his best to regain his composure. "Hello... Sora."

Sora gave Riku an energetic hug which seemed to knock the breath out of poor Riku. Kadaj simply watched.

"Sora, I... Can you let go of me? I, uh..." The situation was rather difficult. The classic 'old boyfriend meets new boyfriend' scenario.

When Riku finally pried Sora off of him, he looked at Kadaj, ready to explain about Sora. Kadaj, however, already understood.

Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Kadaj cut him off. "Don't explain to me. I can tell that you two were once in love. It shows through your eyes."

"But... Kadaj, I'm still with Sora. We..."

"That's right. We belong together! But... why is _he_ with you?" Sora was more than a little confused.

"Sora... I think I might be in love with Kadaj..."

"You... what?" Sora took a step toward Riku. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't even know until this morning, honest. But... I'm still in love with you."

Kadaj looked at Riku. "Then you must decide. Which of us do you really love?"

Riku but his lip. "I've known Sora since I was a child... Ever since I left home, I... I've thought of him every day..."

"And you met me only recently. Is that the problem?"

"I... I don't know..."

Sora walked up to Kadaj. "Riku and I have been together for a long time. He would never leave me for you."

Kadaj looked back at Riku. "That isn't true. Right, Riku?"

Riku was close to a breakdown. "I... I don't know! Just... leave me alone..."

Riku walked off by himself, looking for a quiet place to think. His feet led him to the bank of a small stream.

"I used to come here all the time..." he said to himself. He sat on the ground and gazed at the water. He let out a sigh. "Why can't I decide...?"

"Decide what?" a girl's voice asked from behind him. Riku jumped up and turned around. It was Kairi, one of his childhood friends.

"Kairi... Why are you here?"

"I come here to think, too, you know."

They both sat on the ground by the stream.

"What's the problem, Riku?" Kairi asked,

"...Sora."

Kairi hid a frown. "You stole him from me..."

Riku looked up from the ground. "I... I thought he would go back to you when I left, but... he never did. Now I wish that he would have."

"Why? Don't you love him anymore?"

"I... really don't know..." Riku looked back at the stream.

"...Is there someone else?"

"Yeah, but... how did you know that?"

Kairi giggled. "I can tell from the look in your eyes. You're in love."

"...I could be in love with Sora, you know."

"No. You never had this kind of gleam in your eyes when you were with him. So, tell me about this new guy."

Riku sighed. He never thought he would be discussing boys with Kairi.

"His name is Kadaj... His hair is a whitish-silver and he has deep green eyes..."

"Sort of like you," Kairi commented.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, sorta like me..."

"So what has you confused? You love this Kadaj guy, so why are you still even considering Sora?"

"I've known Sora forever! I can't just leave him for the first attractive guy that comes along!"

"...I think it's more than that. This new guy obviously makes you feel different than Sora ever did."

"...That's true..."

"So why are you still here? Go tell Kadaj how you feel!"

"Kairi... I never thought we would have a discussion like this."

"You can never tell what's going to happen in the future."

"...You're wise for your age. Sora will be lucky to have you back."

"Thanks, Riku. Now, go to your boyfriend."

"Alright. Thanks, Kairi. For everything."

With that, Riku left at a run to catch up with his boyfriends.


	7. Misunderstandings

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

"Sora! Kadaj!" Riku ran into the blue house that he once shared with Sora.

"I'm in here!" came Sora's perky voice.

Riku entered the room. "Where is Kadaj?"

"Ah, he left after the fight."

Riku froze. "Fight? What fight?"

Sora shrugged. "We got into a fight after you left. We almost had to draw weapons."

Riku sighed. How could Sora be so casual about a fight?

"Sora... We need to talk."

"Uh oh..."

---

Kadaj walked around the town aimlessly. How could he lose Riku? They were supposed to be tied together forever. If they weren't together, then... the rest of his life would be painful. Very painful. Especially if they _were _tied together forever. Seeing someone you love with someone else... Having to watch Riku in a relationship with Sora... Seeing them together always... It would be too much to bear.

He found his way to a calm area of the town where he could sit and think. "Riku didn't exactly say he loved Sora more..." Kadaj told himself. "But... Riku told me that it could be the end of our relationship... Did he know this would happen? Did he decide before we even came here? Was Sora right when he said Riku wouldn't leave him?" _Am I over-analyzing things? ...Yes. And I am talking to myself. Get a grip, Kadaj._

"You must be Kadaj, right?"

Kadaj looked up to see a girl standing in front of him. "How did you know? Who are you?"

"I'm Kairi, one of Riku's friends."

"Riku..." The name slipped from his lips before he even realized it.

Kairi sat beside Kadaj. "Hasn't he met up with you yet?"

"No, was he looking for me?"

Kairi thought for a minute. "...I guess not."

"Hmm..."

---

"So you see, Sora... I'm in love with Kadaj."

Sora was disappointed, of course, but he tried his best to understand. And failed.

"How can you choose him over me? We love each other!"

"No... No, we don't. You love Kairi. And I love Kadaj..."

Sora backed away from him. "No, it's not true..."

"Yes it is."

Riku took a few more moments to engrave the image of Sora into his mind, and then he left.

---

Riku found Kadaj and Kairi sitting together in a secluded part of the town and joined them. At the sight of Riku, Kadaj stood. "What do you want?"

Riku smiled. "You."

But he failed to notice Kadaj's clenched hands and the single tear trailing down his face.


	8. The Fusion of Destinies

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up... Well, the end is here. Enjoy.

---

Title: The Permanence of a Memory

Chapter 8: The Fusion of Destinies

Game: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

"Why? Why leave him for me?" Kadaj gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't leave you!"

"Of course you would. You even told me before we entered this town."

"Listen to me! I don't love Sora!" Riku was starting feel a bit hysterical. His heart was working hard to keep up with his desperation.

Kadaj stopped and thought. "You left Sora for me."

"That's right, I did! And you accused me of abandoning you!" Riku took a breath. "I'll never leave you. Stop being so hard-headed and believe me."

Kairi decided that this would be a good time to leave, so she did. She only hoped that everything would work out for the boys now.

Kadaj sat on the bench. "You knew this would happen."

"Yeah, I did. I knew you wouldn't understand." Riku sat next to Kadaj.

Kadaj placed an arm around Riku's shoulders. "I thought I had lost you."

Riku gave a small smile. "You'll never lose me. The paopu fruit made sure of it."

Sora was walking through the town when he saw Riku and Kadaj sitting together talking. He walked up to them. "Well, I guess you two are back together."

"Yes, we are," replied Kadaj.

"Then I guess I just need to find Kairi." Sora looked around. "Have you seen her?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Check by the stream."

Sora left in that direction, and returned moments later with Kairi at his side.

When the sky turned dark, Riku and Kadaj decided that they should be on their way. They still had to find the one they had been searching for: a place where they belonged. They climbed once again onto the motorcycle, their eyes on the sea of stars above them.

"Do ya think we'll find it?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but we'll try." Kadaj gunned the motorcycle, and they sped toward the future, no looking back.

...End...

---

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, and a quick ending, but I think it pulls everything to a close... sort of. I may continue this fic in the future. Right... let me know what you think!


End file.
